


The Ingenuity of Fools

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [25]
Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: A bit of crack inspired by a recent experience, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Or, "How To Destroy the Peace via Chicken Pot Pie".





	The Ingenuity of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> It's an absolute pleasure to dive into Monk for a brief moment (seeing as how this has been one of my favorite shows for quite time).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Mr. Monk,” The woman started to speak, but her companion could only stare in bewilderment at the culprit.

By this point, the chaos had finished. The other victims had shuffled on back into their collective shelter, the calvalry had long departed.

But the culprit still stood in a dazed slump in the middle of the street.

Finally, an unusually exasperated voice emanated from the only victim that still remained outside.

“It was chicken pot pie. How do you start a fire with _chicken pot pie?_  And, why after midnight?”

The man in question had no response. He was still a little shell shocked from the experience -- and potentially under the influence -- to the point where Monk’s comments were clearly sailing on past deaf ears.

Well, mostly deaf ears. After all, Natalie was still there -- having been called to action the second the alarm sounded. The assistant could only awkwardly pat her employer on the shoulder, before gently moving him back inside.

And, even once inside, the detective seemed hardly cognizant of anything other than crime at hand: indirectly  _destroying_ the peace by setting off the fire alarm.

“Chicken pot pie,” Seemed to be the repeated, frenzied mutter. "I don't know how he did it, but he did it." Both statements continued to echo, bouncing around the meticulous space in a uncomfortable combination of irritation and utter shock.

Natalie could only softly sigh, probably for the third time in the last hour. This was probably going to be a topic of conversation that would last for _weeks_.

**Author's Note:**

> With a little tweaking of characters/objects, this was last night for me >_<
> 
> So, what was our quotation for inspiration?
> 
> “A common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools.” -- Mostly Harmless, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
> 
> Now, for the next piece, I've decided to spice things up by only giving the fandom choices in advance, instead of the quotation as well:
> 
> Murder She Wrote  
> Sherlock (BBC)


End file.
